Dear Daphne
by iloveromance
Summary: When Daphne offers to help Niles pack his belongings to move out of the Shangri-La, she makes an amazing discovery that causes her to reevaluate her decisions about her future.
1. Chapter 1

Emotionally drained, Daphne sat in front of the television set sighing as she lost herself in the romantic story unfolding before her eyes. If only life could be like the movies.

Or more precisely, _love_.

Suddenly the main character's wife was taken from him in a tragic accident, causing Daphne's eyes to fill with tears that slid down her cheeks.

From the worn recliner to her left, she heard Martin sigh irritably.

"Oh geez, don't tell me you're crying again! You've seen this movie, what? Twenty times before? At least! And it always ends up the same sappy way!"

"What do you care, old man?" Daphne shot back. "You've seen the Mariners play hundreds of times and it always ends up the same way... they lose!"

"Oh that's _very_ funny!" Martin said sarcastically. "But at least the Mariners aren't as sappy as those characters in your damn movie... _Return_... something."

"It's called _Return to Me_!" She replied, trying to control the quivering in her voice.

"And it's a beautiful love story!"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Well a movie about a guy whose wife kicks the bucket and then miraculously he falls in love with the heart transplant recipient is just damn creepy if you ask me!"

"Nobody asked you, so sod off!" Daphne yelled. "It's romantic! But I wouldn't expect you to understand! You've never lost the love of your-."

She stopped short when she realized what she had said. "Oh, Mr. Crane... I'm sorry. I-."

"Just forget it, okay?"

She watched as he rose from his chair, wiping a tear from his eye and grabbed his cane.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a beer! Just... watch your damn movie! Pretend I'm not even here. I wish to hell I wasn't."

When Martin disappeared into the kitchen, Daphne's anxiety increased and her tears fell faster. But it had nothing to do with the heartbreaking movie that still flickered on the television set.

With a trembling hand she picked up the remote and turned off the DVD player and then changed the station to the Mariners game... where they were in fact losing. She wanted to smile but she just couldn't.

Her heart raced as she crossed the room and went into the kitchen where she found Martin drinking a can of Ballantine beer.

"Mr. Crane?"

He turned to look at her but quickly looked away.

"I-I put the Mariners game on for you." She said, feeling rather timid.

"Oh, and I suppose they're losing." He said, causing her to cringe as she recalled her first attempt to make him angry.

"Well... yes." She said quietly. "But only by one run. I'm sure they'll catch up."

He scoffed and moved past her but she stepped in front of him to block his way.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?"

At his harsh tone she began to sob and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Mr. Crane I'm so sorry for that horrible thing I said! I know how much you loved your wife and I'm just so ashamed of meself!"

Hesitantly, he put his arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Aw, come on now. It was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten so mad about that damn movie."

Finally she smiled. "It's all right. I'm just... I'm sorry..."

"It's all right." Martin said, drawing back from her embrace.

Her eyes narrowed when she noticed him staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh... Nothing. I was just... Are you all right, Daphne? You look like something's bothering you."

She couldn't help but smile. "You sound just like your eldest son."

"Nah, just wondering. You seem upset about something and I'm guessing it's not that damn movie. Is it Donny?"

Daphne's eyes filled with tears and she quickly averted her eyes. "No, of course not!

Why would you ask such a thing?"

Martin shrugged. "I don't know. Just figured since you two are engaged and all. I've never seen you this tense before. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just-."

Without warning she began to cry once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh geez..." Martin said, obviously feeling awkward about her emotional breakdown. "I knew I should have kept my big bazoo shut! I'm sure everything will be fine. It's just nerves."

"Right." Daphne nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

The doorbell rang, bringing a sense of relief.

"I'll get it." She said, crossing the living room.

As soon as the door was opened, she felt a wave of happiness come over her, even if it was ever so slight.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Hello, Daphne. You look-."

She smiled, unaware that a tear had slid down her cheek.

"Thank you. You're always saying the sweetest things."

"Well, I mean what I say, Daphne. You look..." He paused and regarded her for a moment. "Are you all right?"

"Um... yes... I'm fine. I'm just... a bit tired." She lied. "Must be all these wedding plans."

His smile faded; a gesture that was not lost on her. "Must be."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, that's very kind of you Daphne. But I think I'll make myself a sherry. I just stopped by to see if Frasier and Dad-."

"If Frasier and Dad what?"

Daphne looked up to see her boss walk through the front door. "What a tiring day! All I want is to come home and relax in front of the television watching the latest PBS special."

Martin rolled his eyes. "That sounds like torture to me!"

"Very funny, Dad! At least those shows on PBS are _educational, _ unlike your ridiculous baseball match!"

Niles held up his hand in an effort to stop the bickering between his father and brother.

"As much as I love listening to this... ridiculous banter, I've come to ask a favor."

"What is it, Niles?" Frasier asked, not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Well, as you know Maris has made my life a living hell by forcing me to live in the Shangri-La, a place that's very popular with the lower class of Seattle... and when I say _lower class_, I _don't_ mean those who can't get box seats to the opera."

At this Frasier laughed. "That's very clever Niles. So what is this favor?"

"I have wonderful news. After months of misery, I've finally managed to earn my way back into the Montana!"

"Oh, that's wonderful, Dr. Crane!" Daphne said excitedly. Feeling more happiness than she realized, she threw her arms around him startling him (and her) with a sudden embrace.

He laughed nervously and stared at her in disbelief. "Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me."

"So when do you move out, Niles?"

"Well Frasier, I was so excited that I began packing right away! I was hoping to be back in my home by tomorrow. All of my belongings are still there after all and the only things I really need to pack are some small personal items. There's just one problem."

"What's that, Niles?"

"In my haste to rid myself of the torment that is the Shangri-La, I failed to notice just how many belongings I brought with me. It seems that I'm nowhere near prepared to go back to the Montana."

"Well that's a shame." Frasier said.

"I was hoping you'd see it that way." Niles replied. "Frasier, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Shangri-La and helping me complete my packing? It would be a huge help and I would certainly repay you for your-."

But Frasier shook his head. "I'm sorry Niles, but I can't. I promised Roz that I'd go over some promotional material with her. You know, I think this new ad campaign will be just the thing to boost our ratings! Not to mention my popularity."

Daphne rolled her eyes at Frasier's insensitivity and when she looked at Niles, the sadness she saw in his expression nearly moved her to tears.

Niles sighed and cleared his throat. "Well... I appreciate your honesty Frasier but I'd much rather not be reminded of your fame right now. Especially since my status in this city has dwindled dramatically due to my recent divorce. So if you'll excuse me, I should probably get back to my packing."

"Niles, wait!"

"Goodbye Dad. Goodbye, Daphne."

"Bye Son." Martin called from his chair.

"Like father like son." Daphne muttered under her breath. Apparently his father held as much regard for his hurting son as his older brother did.

Feeling helpless, she watched as Niles opened the door and walked into the hallway. The fact that Frasier made no attempt to stop him burned her insides.

As soon as Frasier settled onto the sofa, Daphne crossed the room and slipped out of the door, not caring if Frasier or Martin saw her.

Not surprisingly they were both engrossed in the television set. The fact that Frasier was actually showing interest in a baseball game rather than his precious documentary should have stunned her.

Instead she could hardly keep her mind off of the sad, sweet man who had been hurt once too often.


	3. Chapter 3

She stared at the closed door hesitating for only a moment before she hurried into the hallway.

"Dr Crane, wait!"

When there was no answer, she felt a wave of panic. Her hand trembled as she pushed the elevator button, willing the doors to open. When she stepped inside, it seemed to take forever to get to the first floor.

But like a curtain in a theatre, the elevator doors finally opened and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Niles walking across the lobby.

"Dr. Crane!"

At the sound of his name he whirled around, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Daphne, what are you-."

She rushed toward him, aware of her rapidly beating heart.

"I'm so glad you're still here." She said, finding it hard to catch her breath.

His hand flew to his heart and he gasped in horror. "Why? What's happened? Is it Dad? Oh God..."

Immediately she felt guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I didn't mean to frighten you. Nothing's wrong. I just... wanted to talk to you."

He let out a breath of relief. "It's my fault. I over-reacted. What's on your mind?"

"Dr. Crane, I'm sorry that your father and brother were so inconsiderate of your feelings. You've been through a lot lately and for them to just completely dismiss you like this after you asked them for help is simply horrible!"

He blushed and she saw the beginning of a smile. "It's all right, Daphne. Come to think of it, I don't really have that many things to pack after all. I suppose it was mostly companionship that I was seeking rather than help. But I've already packed the majority of my belongings and I could continue to do so. It just would have been nice to have someone there with me. The Shangri-La can get a bit lonely, despite the wide array of activities they have to offer."

His attempt at humor made her smile but the sadness that remained caused the ache in her heart to return. Her fingers trembled as she reached for his hand.

"Dr Crane?"

She saw him gaze at their joined fingers and then back at her.

"Yes, Daphne?"

"I'd be glad to come over and help you finish packing."

For a second he appeared as though he'd forgotten how to breathe and he began to wheeze in and out.

Her hand grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm... I-I'm fine." He said, appearing to be a bit disoriented. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, I'd be glad to help you finish packing." She repeated.

His eyes widened in astonishment. "Y-you will?"

"Of course I will! You've done so much for me that I'm more than happy to do this for you!"

His sudden enthusiasm and boyish smile warmed her heart and she squeezed his hand.

"Oh... T-Thank you, Daphne! You can't possibly... You... You can't possibly know how much this means to me!"

"Oh, it's no trouble at all! Like I said, it's the least I can-."

He gathered her into his arms and hugged her fiercely. It was so comforting that she melted into his embrace. If only Donny had held her this way. When she blinked, she felt tears spring to her eyes and she rested her head against his chest.

"Daphne, are you sure you're all right?"

She raised her head and smiled. "I'm fine now, Dr. Crane. Just a bit tired. What time would you like me to come over?"

He drew back from their hug and she was surprised at how much she missed the warmth his body provided.

"How about ten?" He suggested. "That way Frasier and Dad should be finished with breakfast."

"That sounds perfect!" Daphne said, unable to resist hugging him again. As she watched him walk out of the lobby, she smiled.

She could hardly wait to spend tomorrow with her friend... her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Daphne found it hard to concentrate on her breakfast. As she pushed the cereal around in her bowl, Frasier eyed her suspiciously.

"Is something wrong, Daphne?"

She looked up in surprise. "No, why?"

"You seem distracted this morning. Are you felling all right?"

"Oh yes. I'm fine." She answered. Before he could respond, the aroma of fresh baked bread wafted into the living room accompanied by a slight burning odor.

"Bloody hell, my scones!"

Daphne jumped out of her chair and ran to the kitchen, saying a silent prayer that her scones weren't overdone. Fortunately when she removed them from the oven, she discovered that they were only a little more than golden brown. As carefully as possible she removed them from the cookie sheet and transferred them into a small container.

Martin reached for a scone but she flapped his hand away.

"Keep out, Old Man! These aren't for you! They're for your son! Besides you're not supposed to be eatin' anything except for bran muffins!"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Great! I might as well eat plywood!"

"There's a hardware store not six blocks from here! I think they're even havin' a sale so you can stock up for your midnight snack!" Daphne shot back.

"ENOUGH!"

The booming voice stunned Daphne and Martin into silence and they glanced up to see Frasier standing in the doorway.

"Dear God, what is going on in here? I'm trying to spend a quiet morning reading my paper and all hell breaks loose! Now would you mind telling me what is so damn important that you feel the need to argue about at 8:30 in the morning?"

"Where does she get off making scones for you and not for me? I live in this house too you know!"

Frasier stepped into the kitchen, a smile on his face wider than Texas. "You made scones for me? Daphne, that's a wonderful surprise. Thank you."

Martin's eyes narrowed. "Oh geez, Fras what do you care if she makes you scones or not? You hate her cooking!"

"Yeah? Well so do you, Dad!"

Daphne's mouth fell open in horror and even Frasier's humiliated expression couldn't hide her hurt.

"Daphne, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."

Her hands trembled as she shoved the scones into the container and slammed the lid closed.

"These aren't for you, Dr. Crane!" She said, not caring that her voice was breaking.

"T-they're for your brother! He's a lot kinder than you'll ever be!"

The tears were coming faster now, blinding her insensitive boss from view. Against his protests and apologies, she grabbed the bowl of scones and her purse and stormed out of the condo slamming the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Slowing the car to a stop in front of the Shangri-La, she glanced into the rear-view mirror, shuddering at her appearance. Her face was read and blotchy from crying and she looked completely awful.

But it was nothing compared to how badly she felt.

She'd been looking foreword to spending the day with Niles but once he found out how horribly she'd treated his brother, he might never want to see her again.

Once more she'd let her emotions get the best of her.

Swallowing hard, she knocked on the door.

"Hello, Daphne!"

She looked up, surprised to find him smiling at her. She'd been so deep in thought she hadn't even noticed that he'd answered the door.

"H-hello Dr. Crane. I thought you might be hungry so I made you a batch of fresh scones, although I'll understand if you don't want them."

"Nonsense. It was so thoughtful of you to do make breakfast. Please, come in."

It was only when he led her inside his apartment that she realized he'd been holding her hand.

"Thank you. I'll just put these in the kitchen."

He stared at her for a moment, surely noticing her terrible appearance and opened his mouth as though he were about to say something. But at the last minute he seemed to change his mind.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm... sorry the place is such a mess. I just-."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "It's all right. It looks like you've gotten a lot of work done already."

"Well, it's not a very big place, so... Daphne would you like some wine?"

"I'd love some." She said, not caring that it seemed much too early to be drinking wine.

He crossed the living room and moved to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of wine. As he did so, Daphne could see the humiliation on his face.

It was probably the first time in his life that he'd been forced to store his wine in a refrigerator brand that was widely sold in the biggest discount appliance store chain in the country. No doubt he was missing his Sub Zero refrigerator with the special wine chilling racks.

Instead he was living in an incredibly dull apartment with décor that was far below his high standard of living. Even to Daphne the apartment had a "run-down" feel. Frasier had certainly over-exaggerated when he'd described how clean and modest the Shangri-La was.

Certainly it lived up to its name in those aspects. Not surprisingly it was organized, given Niles affection for neatness, but it was definitely modest... and incredibly dull.

Suddenly she found herself missing the personal touches that Niles had added to his lavish apartment at the Montana.

"Here you are, Daphne."

She smiled and took the wine glass from him, letting a sip of the sweet beverage warm her body.

An awkward silence followed and she wanted so much to fill it with a compliment about his apartment. But to say anything seemed cruel, so instead she focused on the reason in which she had come.

"Shall we get started or would you like to relax for a while?"

The question caught him off-guard and he blinked in surprise.

"Oh... I..."

Her heart ached when she saw how difficult living here must have been for him.

"I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. We don't have to start right away."

He rose from the bland colored sofa and paced the living room. "No, you're right. The sooner we get this finished the sooner I can get out of this... apartment."

"I know this is difficult for you, living here when you'd much rather be at your home.

But don't you worry. You'll be there soon." He smiled shyly when Daphne brushed the back of her hand across his cheek.

To her surprise she saw a hint of tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Daphne. That's the kindest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Dr. Crane-."

"But I shouldn't be surprised. After all, you're... the kindest person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Overcome with emotion, she hugged him, wondering how a simple embrace could be so poignant.

"Well..." He said finally. "We should probably get started. I don't want to keep you here too late. I know you must have other obligations."

"Actually, Dr. Crane. I'd much rather be here with you."

He grinned and drew in a staggered breath, obviously moved by her words. They were words she hadn't expected to say but she was surprised at how truthful they were.


	6. Chapter 6

She swallowed hard and fanned herself with a worn magazine that lay on Niles' coffee table.

How in the world had it gotten so warm so quickly?

Daringly she looked at Niles, who wore the same boyish grin. Taking a sip of wine she rose from the sofa and tried to calm her nervousness.

"I'll just pop these scones into the refrigerator for you."  
"Actually, Daphne... I'll take care of that." Niles said. "Why don't you just make yourself comfortable? Would you like some more wine?"  
Daphne couldn't hide her smile and she held up her glass. "I'd love some."  
Niles crossed to the kitchen returning minutes later with a plate filled with her scones.  
"I know this is a bit unique; scones and wine for breakfast, but unfortunately, my kitchen is rather bare. If I was at the Montana, I..."

His voice trailed away, leaving behind a trail of painful unspoken thoughts.  
"This is lovely..." Daphne said, taking a scone from the plate. The fact that he'd arranged them so carefully as though they were pieces of art-was not lost on her. "I know you're not fond of me cookin', but I just thought that-."  
"I'm sure they're wonderful."  
She tried to smile at the compliment but Martin and Frasier's hurtful words came back to her. And then his gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Daphne? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm sorry that I'm ruining your afternoon."  
"You couldn't possibly do such a thing." Niles replied.

"Well... perhaps we should get started on this packing. I'm sure you're anxious to be back in your former home. I-I mean... I'm sorry. Actually, I'm sorry for a lot of things."  
The last words were so soft that she wasn't even sure that she said them.

But when she looked into Niles' eyes, she knew that he had heard them. And the compassion she saw there made her want to cry.

Niles finished off a scone and reached for another.

"These are wonderful, Daphne."

"You're very kind Dr. Crane, but you don't have to pretend that you like me cookin. I swear your brother and father-."  
"Daphne, something's bothering you and I wish you would talk to me about it. I don't want to invade your privacy of course but I hate to see you hurting like this."  
She rose from the sofa and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet, Dr. Crane. I suppose with me wedding and all, I'm just..."  
She was surprised at how much it hurt to finish the unspoken thought in her mind. But she couldn't break down. Not now.

He sighed deeply. "Well of course, Daphne. What was I thinking? I completely understand."

Her eyes widened in amazement. "You do?"

"Of course I do. You're working so hard and trying to plan what will most certainly be the most beautiful..."

His voice quivered and he swallowed hard, almost as though he was nervous. And she had a feeling it had nothing to do with his home.

Smiling she squeezed his hand. "We'd better start on the packing. What would you like me to do first?"

"Um... Well.. I"ll work on getting these statues wrapped and boxed and if you wouldn't mind, there are some boxes in my bedroom that need to be sealed and secured. Everything you need should be there and I'll be up to help you as soon as I'm finished. I don't mean to leave you alone like this. I just..."

She laid her hand on his arm. "I'll be fine. I'll just get these boxes taped up and make sure that they're secure. Just take your time, Dr. Crane. I know how precious those belongings are to you."

"I'll be right in here if you need me, Daphne."

Those simple words warmed Daphne's heart.

She cleared the breakfast dishes and, against Niles protests, washed them and put them way before heading into the bedroom.

When she walked through the door, she looked around, amazed at how different it was from his bedroom at the Montana. It seemed more like a dorm room than a bedroom for a man of Niles' caliber. Not at all the bedroom he deserved.

She wouldn't have been surprised if he had been experiencing sleepless nights and, if he'd actually been able to sleep, nightmares.

Suddenly she wanted to hug him, if only to let him know that she cared.

With a sigh she picked up one of the boxes and reached for the tape. When the box was closed, she attempted to move it.

Without warning the box brushed against another sending the contents underneath spilling onto the bland carpet.

"Bloody hell..." she muttered, bending over to pick up the papers.

"Daphne? Are you all right?" Niles' muffled distant voice called from the living room.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She called back.

Leave it to Niles to be so thoughtful.

Had this sort of thing happened at home, Frasier would have rushed in demanding to know what had broken.

Martin, on the other hand would have been worried about Eddie or about missing a second of his beloved sports event.

Niles was definitely the sweetest of the Crane men. No doubt he got that from his mother. For no way would...

Her thoughts were interrupted when she began to straighten a stack of papers, taking great care not to read them.

But then she saw the envelopes, stacked one on top of tied into a neat bundle. The stack was so neatly arranged that even the mail carrier would have been impressed.

The sight made her curious. But it was wrong to interfere. She came here to help Niles pack, not to go through his personal matters.

And suddenly she was ashamed of herself for even thinking of doing such a thing.

Just as her hand moved to return the envelopes to the box, she noticed her name written in bold black ink.

"What in the world..."

Unable to contain her curiosity, she carefully untied the ribbon that held the envelopes together, knowing that what she was doing was wrong.

If Niles found out he'd be completely crushed, and his trust in her would be lost forever.

But something forced her gaze on the envelopes, which all contained her name and without giving it another thought, she carefully opened the first letter and began to read.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Daphne, _

_In my practice I always advise my patients to get their feelings out into the open and not keep them bottled up. It's simply not healthy. So I suppose that the mere fact that I'm writing this letter to you with no intention of sending it is a sign of weakness. _

_But so be it._

_ It seems only fitting since I've been somewhat of a coward for the last six years. I should have told you how I felt long before now. _

_Instead I stood by and watched you as you treated me with such kindness... kindness that was much too generous. _

_Why, you ask, am I writing to you now? Because I've just had my heart broken.  
In an attempt to free myself from Maris-my cold, unloving and domineering wife, I acquired the services of one Donny Douglas; a brilliant divorce lawyer. _

_Mind you, I say that with complete honesty. He is brilliant. And I'll never regret hiring him to do a job that I should have taken care of years ago. _

_I was more than happy to introduce you to Donny. However in doing so, he discovered how wonderful you are (Something I've known since the moment I laid eyes on you) and managed to steal your heart. _

_I should be happy for you. And I am. For I want nothing more than for you to be happy. But then I saw you and Donny gazing into each other's eyes at Café Nervosa, and he smelled your hair. Well I cannot lie when I say that seeing this has left me completely and utterly heartbroken. _

_You may be wondering why I am telling you all of this and why your relationship with Donny has left me in such a state of despair.  
The answer is simple and yet something I cannot bring my lips to ay. _

_Daphne Moon, you are an angel and a goddess; the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and most importantly... I'm in love with you. _

_With deepest sincerity, _

_Niles Crane._


	8. Chapter 8

Her hand over her trembling mouth, Daphne stared at the letter in shock. Even as she read the words over and over again, she could hardly believe that they were real. Yet, there they were in Niles' perfect penmanship, the words that had touched her heart and soul.

"I love you..."

She could not have been more stunned had he said the words aloud. And yet she wondered how she could not have known how he felt. He'd never said a word, not even when they were alone. But suddenly all of the pieces fell into place; his sweet compliments on her hair, clothes and perfume, his warm hugs, shy smiles and kindness. She couldn't believe that all of these things added up to such a strong emotion. Tears fell from her eyes as she read the beautiful words once more and suddenly she felt guilty.

Guilty for falling in love with Donny Douglas and not seeing what was right in front of her. The hurt Niles must have felt, knowing that he was the one who had introduced them.

At the thought of her fiancé, her heart began to hurt from the painful memories. She tried so hard to forget but it was impossible.  
And now, reading Niles sweet words made forgetting Donny even harder; especially since she was still engaged to him.

Unfortunately, even though they had begun to fight more and more, she couldn't' bring herself to admit that she'd managed to pick the wrong man once again.

She thought back to the day that she and Donny sat in the secluded booth at Café Nervosa, getting to know one another. He was so sweet, complimenting her, telling her his hopes and dreams. He was, in her eyes, the perfect man.

How wrong she was.

Sadly, Donny's kind words and sentiment turned out to be nothing more than empty promises.

And once more she found herself wondering how she hadn't seen what was right in front of her.  
The tears stung her eyes when she picked up the next letter; her heart beating faster as she imagined the words that lay inside.


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Daphne,_

_I hope by now you've recovered from what must be the biggest shock of your life. Finding out that someone you've encountered every day for the last six years is in love with you is not something to be taken lightly. _

_Quite frankly, I don't know how I would deal with such news, although if the person who was in love with me was like you... or more precisely, you, I'd be the happiest man on earth. _

_Imagine, falling in love with your best friend. That's how I think of you, Daphne,as my best friend. It seems ridiculous only because I suppose if you were truly my best friend, you would have known how I felt long ago. Instead you've seen what a coward I am. _

_You might even be wondering how I can call you my best friend when we're worlds apart. Oh, I don't mean that in a negative way at all Daphne, for there's no one I'd rather call my best friend than you. For you have a million wonderful qualities, all of which made me fall in love with you in the first place. _

_I know I'm pretentious and we're hardly compatible, what with my preferences for wine and opera and your interests in romance novels and-what do they call them? Chick flicks? _

_But somehow from our very first meeting, our friendship has grown into something I used to dream about. God knows that Maris and I were never friends. She was always so cruel and demeaning and once again I find myself wondering what I ever saw in her. Most likely I fell head over heels in love because she was the only woman to have ever shown me an ounce of kindness... _

_Until you came along that is. But that's what makes you who you are. I don't want to sound repetitive by saying again how wonderful you are, although it wouldn't be the first time I talked incessantly about the woman I love.  
_

_Just ask Frasier and Dad. _

_Well my angel, it's late and in order to avoid yet another sleepless night, I must try to get some rest. A glass of warm milk will probably calm my senses, but even when I do drift off to sleep, you won't leave my mind.  
_

_For I dream of you every night, my love._

_With my deepest affections, _

_Niles_


	10. Chapter 10

Once more the tears streamed down her cheeks and she ran her hand over the smooth stationery, for it somehow made her feel close to him.

It would be so easy to go to him and tell him that the letters he'd written her touched her beyond measure.

And yet, she couldn't tear herself away from the stack of letters that lay before her. No doubt the unopened notes were filled with even more sentiment; words of love that she truly didn't deserve.

But they moved her deeply.

Glancing at the letter once more, the words jumped out at her...

_For I dream of you every night, my love._

Her heart warmed and she noticed that her hand was trembling as she held the stack of letters in her hand.

There were so many...

She opened the next one eagerly, no longer feeling the guilt she'd felt before.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Daphne,_

_I made a huge mistake last night. I got a phone call from Marjorie Nash, the woman who stood me up for our date at the Snow Ball. Given our brief history, I was astounded (and a bit appalled) that she even remembered me. But apparently she did, even more so than I imagined. _

_But no sooner had our awkward conversation started than she asked me on a date... to go dancing of all things._

_I knew I should have turned her down. After all, it's not entirely clear whether or not her husband is still alive. But technically we wouldn't be cheating on our respective spouses; especially if he's dead and mine is... well I don't have one anymore but I try not to think about how lonely I am these days. _

_Well instead of politely saying no and staying in where I could wallow in my loneliness, I found myself saying yes to her offer.  
_

_I imagined her taking us to a local bar with a dance floor, but instead to my horror, she took us to the same establishment where the Snow Ball took place!_

_Imagine the nerve!  
_

_I should have been livid and demanded to go home but instead I feigned a headache and settled myself at one of the tables, watching the couples twirl around the dance floor. For some reason, Marjorie didn't even notice that I was alone, choosing instead to dance with men she found superior to me. _

_Why didn't I just leave, you're asking yourself right now? Because while sitting alone in that crowded ballroom, I had the most wonderful daydream; I dreamed that you were there, looking so stunning in that long red dress and more beautiful than seemed humanly possible. You were an absolute goddess and as we moved around the dance floor, dancing as though we'd been doing it for years, I fell even deeper in love with you. _

_My thoughts carried me back to that night at the Snow Ball, when I confessed my love for you, right there on the dance floor during a tango. _

_But sadly my words weren't taken sincerely. You complimented my acting skills and although I smiled at the praise, inside my heart was breaking even further._

_For that night when you kissed me on the dance floor was truly the most glorious night in my life. I have imagined that kiss so many times, how soft your beautiful lips are and what it would be like to kiss you again... and again.  
I wanted so much for that night at the Snow Ball to be the night that I finally told you that I was deeply in love with you, and eternally grateful for your accompanying me to such a high society ball; even if we did manage to fool Maris' friends._

_Oh Daphne, I hope you're not crying reading these words, for I would never want to break your heart. I'd rather die than hurt you. _

_I'm only telling you these things so that you'll know that what I told you that night was true..._

_I do love you. And you truly are an angel and a goddess and I adore you more than you will ever know.  
_

_Well all of these memories have made me a bit depressed; especially since I know I'll never have the opportunity to spend a glorious evening with such a goddess ever again. Maris took care of that when she froze my finances. It's so hard to get used to spending wisely as they call it. _

_And as pretentious as it may sound, it makes me sadder than I ever thought possible. For even if I did have you, I wouldn't be able to give you all of the things you deserve. _

_However, I am more than willing to give you my heart, Daphne Moon; if you'll have it that is.  
_

_I want so badly to pick up the phone and call you and say these very words. But I fear that Donny may answer and my heart will be crushed even further. _

_I love you always, _

_Niles_


	12. Chapter 12

She read the words over and over again as the guilt washed over her like a tidal wave. Memories of that wonderful night they had spent at the Snow Ball came rushing back, along with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

How could she not have known?

The way he'd held her so close on the dance floor, gazing into her eyes. His gentle touches, sweet smile and the way he treated her like a princess from the moment he'd arrived at Frasier's to pick her up. He'd called her an angel and a goddess and said he adored her.

And she in turn said that she adored him too.

But she didn't mean it.

Oh, she cared for Niles... deeply in fact. But to say that she loved him, romantically was absurd! He was her best friend and she was merely doing him a favor. He'd been so disappointed when his date canceled on him that she wanted to find a way to make him happy.

Now she realized exactly what she'd done. She'd led him on with her kindness, her encouragement and that kiss...

Of course he was heartbroken, for he thought her words were a confession of her love for him. Words, he'd obviously waited been waiting a very long time to hear.

How could she have kissed him and not realized that it would affect them both in a way that neither of them could have ever imagined?

She swallowed hard, blinking back tears. For there was no denying how that kiss made her feel. If she closed her eyes she could still feel his lips on hers; soft, gentle and oh so sweet.

Putting the stack of letters aside, she rose to her feet and brushed the tears from her cheeks. Then as quietly as possible she walked into the living room where Niles was carefully arranging his personal belongings into a box. As he measured a strip of clear packing tape and placed it across the flap, she could have sworn that she saw him brush away a tear.

Perhaps he was thinking of the Snow Ball... And of how she'd broken his heart.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane."

Unaware that she had spoken out loud, she was stunned when he rose to his feet and looked at her in confusion.

"Daphne, I'm sorry I didn't come to help you sooner. I was just-."

Wordlessly she went to him, drawing him into a warm hug. Almost instantly he melted against her, sighing as he rubbed her back. It felt so good to be in his arms that she almost couldn't bear to let go.

Finally she drew back, although rather reluctantly, pausing to kiss his cheek. She was sure that the flush of his cheeks matched her own.

He reached for her hand and her heart beat faster but she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze.

"Are you all right, Daphne?"

The words were soft and caring, not at all like the harsh and often times annoyed words that Donny used.

But she couldn't think about him right now.

The words she spoke next left her mouth in barely a whisper.

"I-I'm fine. I just wanted to see if you needed any help. I'm sorry I disturbed you."

Niles smiled and hugged her again. "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're here."

"You're me best friend." She said against his neck. "I'll do anything for you, Dr. Crane."

When she drew back a second time, she returned to his bedroom, her heart warming when she thought of the letters that awaited her. And she was once more astounded that a person could pour so much love into such a small sack of letters.

But the fact that they were addressed to her astonished her most of all.


	13. Chapter 13

"Daphne, I'm sorry to be taking so long. I just found some important papers that I really should look over."

The sound of Niles' muffled voice floating through the hallway warmed Daphne's heart.

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. Take your time."

"Do you need anything? I'd be happy to get whatever you'd like."

Daphne smiled to herself. He was always thinking of her.

"That's very sweet of you, but I'm just fine. And please don't apologize for anything. This is your home and...Well, it _was_ your home..."

When he didn't answer, she forced herself to believe that he hadn't heard her; rather than assume that she'd hurt his feelings, because that was the last thing that she ever wanted to do.

"If you don't mind me sayin' so, you have some beautiful curios, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you, Daphne. Are you talking about the crystal horse statue? To be honest, I never really displayed it prominently because I bought it when Maris and I were in our honeymoon in Zurich-along with the glockenspiel. I would have that here as well, but Maris took it when we... well, anyway..."

Daphne could hear the sadness in his voice and she longed to go to him once more. But instead she remained where she was. She'd already disturbed him once and he was very busy and didn't have time for her silly romantic fairy tale dreams.

"It was a beautiful clock." She said hesitantly. Then silence as she gathered her thoughts. "Perhaps you'll find another one like it some day."

She heard him sigh deeply.

"Perhaps. Although I have no idea when I'll get to Zurich again-or even _if_. As much as it pains me to think of our honeymoon, we did have a wonderful time there."

Then amazingly he laughed.

"I remember the first day we arrived. Maris had gone off to God knows where and I was left alone. No surprise there, but instead of feeling lonely I found myself..."

"It sounds lovely." She said, only half-listening as she resumed searching through the stack of letters.

Her hand trembled as she opened another and began to read...


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Daphne, _

_I have just returned from Frasier's and although my feet are firmly planted on the ground, I feel lighter than air. _

_For I, Niles Crane have just experienced the most wonderful dream come true.  
_

_If only for a few moments, I had the immense pleasure of posing as your husband. The practical and logistical side of me argues that I was merely trying to help you, my best friend, politely fend off an unwanted suitor by pretending that I was deeply in love with you._

_When you announced me as your new husband and linked your arm though mine I have to admit that I was nervous; hence my giddy laugh. _

_But as you must know by now, as my heart does that my pretending to be in love with you was not pretend at all. _

_I do love you, Daphne. And after kissing your sweet lips, feeling your warm, soft hand in mine, your kisses on my cheek... Well, as sappy as it sounds, it was the closest thing to heaven that I have ever experienced. _

_I suppose I should be ashamed for allowing myself to feel this way. After all, I am married, although I use the term loosely. _

_But instead my charade has made me realize that I am even more in love with you than before._

_I'm afraid that I told a bit of a lie at the beginning of this letter, Daphne. You see, I've been home for a few hours and rather than put pen to paper immediately, I found myself realizing with a sherry-and dreaming of the day when I could truly call you my wife. _

_And so I ask you, Daphne Moon... my goddess, my angel and the most beautiful woman ever to grace the earth... _

_Will you marry me?  
_

_You don't have to answer me now... or at all. I'm merely trying to express how much I love you.  
_

_Well, it's getting late, my love and I'm tried. So I think I'll change into my bed clothes and crawl into bed... and dream of holding you in my arms. _

_I love you, Daphne. _

_Yours affectionately, _

_Niles. _


	15. Chapter 15

Swallowing hard, Daphne stared at her bare left hand, the hand that once displayed her engagement ring from Donny. She was so happy when he lowered himself to one knee, promising her the stars. And to think that he'd done so in front of her family, wanting them to share in the moment.

She wished she could truthfully say that she remembered everything about that day; Donny's expression when she'd accepted his proposal, the love in his eyes, the way she felt.

But when she remembered that day, the only thing that was clear in her mind was the look on Niles' face. She'd been so wrapped up in her own happiness that she never really noticed how heartbroken he appeared.

The warm hug in congratulations and the hug they shared after she apologized for being so cross with him were wonderful but now she realized just how much he was hurting.

She couldn't even imagine how Niles must have felt, watching her give her heart to Donny.

She glanced at her hand again, remembering the last time she'd worn her engagement ring.

It was two nights ago.

_After a wonderfully romantic evening out, they returned to Donny's apartment. They'd barely gotten inside when Daphne smiled seductively and began to peel off her clothing. She then kissed him deeply, leaving little doubt as to her intentions of wanting to continue the romantic evening. _

_But Donny had other ideas and when he abruptly pulled away, it was hard to hide the hurt. _

"_Honey, what are you doing?"  
_

_Determined to show him how much she loved him, she moved closer and trailed kisses from his neck to his chin. But once more he drew back forcefully.  
"Come on, Daphne! Stop!" _

"_I-I thought you liked it when I kiss you like this. The other night you said-."  
_

_"I know what I said, but can't it wait? This is hardly the time."  
_

_She stepped back and regarded him carefully. "What is that supposed to mean? You didn't have a problem with it in the movie theatre! In fact I was beginning to worry that the manager might throw us out! But now we're all alone and-."  
_

_The familiar ring of his cell phone resounded through the room, interrupting whatever romantic thought she might have been having. _

"_Donny-."  
_

_"Honey, I've gotta take this, okay?"  
_

_She swallowed hard, fighting tears that were quickly rising to the surface. _

"_Donny, I think we should talk."  
_

_In annoyance he mumbled something to the caller on the other end and waved his hand dismissively.  
_

_"Not now, all right? This is important."  
_

_He turned away from her and focused his attention on his cell phone. "Jake? Yeah, sorry about that."  
_

_As her anger increased, Daphne had to fight even harder to keep the tears at bay. _

"_Donny, we need to talk. Now."  
_

_His hand covered the tiny receiver. "Come on Honey, give me a break! This is an important call!" _

_The hot tears fell onto her cheeks. _

"_Of course it is." She said her voice barely a whisper._ _Again came a glare and a dismissive wave._

_ And finally she knew what she had to do. _


	16. Chapter 16

_She looked at the ring on her hand. The diamonds glistened beneath the ceiling light. With trembling fingers, she quietly slipped the ring off, amazed at how easy it was. And even more surprising she felt no remorse for doing so. _

_She'd nearly lost the ring once before but thanks to Niles' eye for detail, he'd found it right away. She was so happy that she almost kissed him. _

_When Donny made no attempt to look at her, she thrust the ring into his face which miraculously got his attention. _

"_Hey, what are you doing?"  
_

_"I'm leaving you, Donny."  
_

_"What? Jake, hang on a second. Actually, I'll call you back in a few." Then a laugh. "Yeah, problems with the little woman again."  
_

_Daphne cringed at the coldness of his words, for she doubted that even Bulldog would refer to a woman that way. _

_Donny closed the phone and turned to Daphne in confusion. "What's going on?"  
_

_Wordlessly she grabbed his hand and placed the ring into his palm, closing his fingers around it. _

"_Goodbye, Donny."  
_

_That night as she drove home, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her coat, she looked at her bare hand. Almost immediately an image came to mind. _

_Or perhaps it was a vision.  
_

_Wearing a handsome suit, Niles held her hand smiling as he stared into her eyes. Then slowly he lowered himself to one knee and mouthed the words that every woman dreamed of hearing. _

_Unable to speak, she nodded in answer and with tears in his eyes; he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her deeply_

Strangely enough as soon as the image came it vanished. And now as Daphne stared at the stack of letters in her hand, she realized that it wasn't the first time she'd imagined Niles asking her to be his wife.

And somehow she knew that it wouldn't be the last.


	17. Chapter 17

As Daphne looked through the remaining stack of envelopes, her curiosity almost got the better of her, but her conscious took precedence. These were Niles' private thoughts and weren't meant for her eyes.

However, she knew that she didn't have to open any more letters. She didn't have to, for she already knew what lay inside.

She may not know the exact words but the message came through loud and clear:

Niles loved her.

The envelopes and letters lay scattered across the floor and she wanted to go to him so badly; to tell him that she loved him too and that she was so sorry for hurting him. Without giving it another thought, she rose to her feet and headed for the door. But when she looked at the mess that she'd created, she knew that she couldn't leave the room in such a state of disarray. This was Niles' home (for the time being anyway) and she should respect it.

As quickly as possible, she gathered the papers and returned the letters to the envelopes, taking great care not to tear or crease them.

Only a few hours ago, they were merely items in a box of which she had no knowledge of, but now she realized how precious they were. To anyone else they may have just been words on a page. But they touched her heart deeply and she knew that they would always be with her, no matter what.

She stared at the envelope in her hand and then at the stack that was still unopened. It would be so easy to open them all, but it would be wrong. However, the one in her hand beckoned to her and she couldn't resist taking a peek.

What harm would it do to read just one more?

Swallowing hard, she carefully opened the envelope and removed the letter...


	18. Chapter 18

_Dear Daphne,_

_It's dreadfully hot in my apartment at The Montana, but my oscillating fan is doing little to quell the situation. For my discomfort isn't from the heat, which feels as though it's sinking into my weary bones, but from my complete and utter stupidity. _

_Daphne, you have no idea how stunned I was to see you at my doorstep, or how grateful I am for the kindness that you showed me after I fainted; even if it was one of the most humiliating moments of my life. I don't make a habit of fainting whenever a visitor shows up at my home._

_ But then again, you're not just anyone. You're more special to me than anyone ever has been; or ever will be. _

_If I close my eyes, I can still remember the sweet and tender care you bestowed upon me; cooling my flushed cheeks with a damp cloth, stroking my hair. _

_And I wanted so much to return the favor. I'm sorry I caused you discomfort that night and please know that you never have to worry about not having a place to stay. For you are always welcome here. _

_I realize now that in bringing you back to Frasier's, I confirmed my deepest shame. I am a coward, Daphne. _

_If I had thought it through I would have realized that there is an all-night pharmacy directly across the street where I could have gotten you some more thyroid pills. Yes, it would be highly unethical for me to write a prescription when I'm not your doctor. But I am your friend and would do anything for you-even if it went against my ethics. _

_So against my own free will, I drove you back to Frasier's where just as I feared, you made amends with Sherry and Dad, leaving me to not only receive a humiliating lecture from Frasier, but to return to my home alone without the woman I love so deeply. _

_That woman would be you, but I'm sure you know this by now. _

_There's something I must confess; something that I am ashamed to say. When you were sitting next to me on the fainting couch, talking about the heat, you looked so beautiful that I almost couldn't breathe. _

_I wanted you, Daphne-so badly in fact that all I wanted at that moment was to sweep you into my arms and carry you upstairs, where, in the comfort of my bedroom, surrounded by candles and soft music, I would have pleasured you in every way possible. To feel your soft skin against mine, touching you with tenderness, expressing my desire for you, exploring your beautiful body and..._

_Dear God, I seem to have gotten carried away, as my fingers are trembling and I can no longer read what I've written. And it might be my imagination but the temperature seems to have risen quite a bit in only the past few minutes. _

_Daphne, I want you to know that I would never dream of taking advantage of you in any way-especially one so disrespectful. For you mean so much to me, my love. But as a man, and as someone who loves you deeply, when I think of you there are times that I can't help but imagine all the ways I could love you and show you how much you mean to me._

_As shocked as I'm sure you are by my boldness I'm afraid it only lays within my heart. For I cannot bear to say the words I've longed to say out loud and I fear that because of my being so weak when it comes to expressing my feelings, I never will. _

_Well it's late and I must try to sleep, my love. But if this heat continues that might prove to be impossible. _

_I hope that one day I will be a stronger, more confident man and will find the courage to tell you how much I love you. But until that day I'll continue to love you from afar. _

_I love you so much; my sweet and beautiful angel and I carry you in my heart. _

_Always and forever with love,_

_Niles. _


	19. Chapter 19

Her hand on her heart, Daphne read the letter several more times until the words were one collective blur on the pages. And when she was finished, she resumed straightening the room.

She was so involved in what she was doing that she didn't notice that she was no longer alone.

"Daphne, I'm almost finished in here and then I'll come in and help you. I feel terrible leaving you alone for so-."

A sob escaped and Daphne's hand flew to her mouth.

Quickly Niles walked into the room and knelt beside her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Dear God, what's happened?"

Her tear filled eyes met his gorgeous blue ones and with trembling fingers, she reached out and touched his cheek, causing him even more confusion.

"Daphne... what-."

His gaze fell to the letter she was holding in her hand and he rose to his feet. The expression he wore was unreadable and for a moment she was afraid that she'd angered him.

"Dr. Crane, I-."

"Where did you find this?"

"I-I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane! The box fell onto the floor and the contents spilled out. I didn't mean to pry, I swear. It's just that... Well I saw me name and-I'm so sorry..."  
He sighed deeply and reached down to retrieve one of the letters.

"It's all right, Daphne. I suppose I should have just told you how I felt rather than taking the cowardly way out. I thought that if I got my feelings down on paper, they might somehow go away and it wouldn't... hurt so much."

Daphne was crying openly now and she stood to face him.

"Daphne, please don't... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I was a damn fool to leave my belongings so carelessly stuffed into a box. It's just that when I found out that I would be returning to The Montana, I was so happy and-."

"Did you mean what you said? In the letters?"

He swallowed hard and seemed more nervous than ever before. For a long moment he said nothing, but just continued to stare into her eyes.

But then something unexpected happened.

His trembling hands went to her cheeks and she gasped in surprise when she felt his thumbs brushing away her tears.

"Dr. Crane..."

"I mean them, Daphne. I meant every word. I do love you."

"Oh... Niles..."

Unaware that she'd spoken his name; Daphne drew him into her arms and kissed him again and again; each kiss representing how much she loved him. And when she reluctantly drew back, she smiled at the astonished look on his face.

"Daphne-."

"I'm so sorry, Niles." She said, not caring that her voice was breaking. "I'm sorry for hurting you all those years-the Snow Ball, that night after me fight with Sherry, accepting Donny's proposal right in front of you, never knowing that you were hurting so badly, or that you loved me so much!"

"The fault is mine, Daphne. You have nothing to be sorry-."

She was kissing him again, relishing the taste of his lips on hers. So many times she'd dreamed of this blissful moment, the one where she'd be kissing the man that she truly loved. The man she was meant to be with... her soul mate.

When the kisses subsided once more, he took her hand and led her into the living room where he sat down beside her on the sofa. He held her hands and brushed the fallen locks of hair from her face.

"Daphne, if anyone should apologize it is I. I'm a coward. I should have told you how I felt instead of keeping it in my heart. Because even if you don't feel the same way, you deserved to know the truth. And the truth is that I love you. I think I always have; even before I met you."

She kissed him once more.

"I love you too."

His mouth fell open in surprise. "Y-you do?"

The astonishment on his face made her laugh. "Well, I don't go around kissin' people for the fun of it!"

He laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

"Right, I just-."

She sensed that she'd made him uncomfortable and suddenly felt bad for laughing.

"Oh, Niles, I was only jokin! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"

"It's all right."

She smiled mischievously and took his hand, coaxing him off of the sofa.

"W-where are we going?"

"To your bedroom."

He stopped in his tracks. "M-my -what? But Daphne-."

She paused to kiss him and then led him through the hallway, peering into a room that contained little more than a queen sized bed and a dresser.

"This must be it."

As they entered his room, he looked so nervous that she almost felt guilty. But she couldn't control how she felt about him and she wanted so much to show him how much she loved him.

"Don't worry..." She said with a smile. "Daphne won't let anything happen to you."

Her gaze fell to the bed and she led him across the room where he sat down beside her.

And then they were kissing again; his hands gently running up and down her back, his face in her hair, inhaling its scent.

"Daphne I love you..." he whispered when his mouth found hers once more.

"I love you too, Niles..." She replied.

Still kissing, they fell onto the comforter, making up for so many years of unrequited love and lost moments.

But Niles quickly pulled away, leaving Daphne confused and a little hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I can't do this..."

Her mouth fell open in surprise.

"What?"

"It's wrong. I-I'm sorry."

"I-I don't understand."

He swallowed hard. "Donny."

Daphne turned away and sighed deeply. "Oh..."

"Daphne, you're engaged and I can't just... forget that."

"But I'm not..."

He looked up in surprise. "You're not what?"

His question was met with silence.

"Daphne?"

When his hand reached her forearm, she found herself suppressing a sob.

"I'm not engaged-anymore."

"You're... What happened?"

"Donny and I had a fight. A bad one and I'm afraid-."

He took her hand, noticing that her ring finger was bare.

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was ashamed."

In the sweetest gesture she could ever imagine, he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Daphne you don't ever have to feel ashamed. I know it hurts when relationships end and as much as it pains me to think of you hurting, I admire you for staying so strong."

"Thank you, Niles. That means a lot to me."

Their kisses resumed and once more they fell onto the pillows.

Daphne closed her eyes, sighing as Niles trailed kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. But when his lips reached her collarbone, she gently pushed him away.

"Niles, stop..."

"What's wrong?"

"This...You were right. We shouldn't be doing this."

"But you said that you and Donny-."

"W-we did, but ..."

"But what?"

She sat up and put her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"We should get to know each other a little better-in the romantic sense before we rush into anything."

His lips found hers once more. "All right. I suppose that would be the sensible thing to do."

When Niles drew back from the kiss, Daphne smiled.

"And I have an even better idea."

Niles laughed nervously. "What could possibly be better than..."

"Read me those beautiful letters?"

Several minutes later, Niles settled himself onto the bed, his back against the headboard, while Daphne rested her head against his chest.

As she lay snuggled against the warm body of the man she loved so deeply, their fingers entwined, Niles picked up one of the letters and removed it from the envelope.

"All right, here we go... _Dear Daphne_..."

**THE END  
**


End file.
